What If?
by Destination's d e s t i n y
Summary: What if, Sky had said yes in response of Bloom's question in the ep. The Crystal Labyrinth. A short drabble which I wrote out of boredom. Rated for swearing.


**I was just re-watching "The Crystal Labyrinth" (Winx Club episode) and couldn't help but wonder if Sky's answer would have been a "yes" what would've been Bloom's reaction? Read to find out how I think things would've turned out. **

**Warning: Very Random!**

**P.S: I don't own Winx Club.**

_**WINXCLUB**_

"Sky, when you were under Diaspro's magic, did you really fall in love with her?" I so desperately wanted to ask this question for like ages and now was my chance. The girls were inside the Red Tower and we have no idea what they are going through. Riven, Timmy and that new guy are 'playing' and I am sitting with Sky in my good for nothing Enchantix form. Why is he taking so long to answer?

"Of course I did," my ears couldn't believe it. What did he just say?

"What?" my voice was shaking. "I said I fell in love with Diaspro. Who wouldn't? She's pretty, well-mannered and is a princess," he said it so happily. I would've thought that he joking, trying to pull me leg but that hint of seriousness stopped me from doing so. I was so hurt from inside. I wanted to cry. Seeing him smile like that makes me want to hurt him. But it's not his fault.

"Is that so, well then good luck with it," I ran away. I have no idea where I am going; I just want to get away from him. "Bloom!" I heard the distant cry but paid no attention. Why is he following me now? I am so heart-broken that I transformed back. Tears were streaming down my eyes. Why? I have no idea.

"Bloom, come back!" this time voice was a lot closer than before. I don't even look back. My legs finally give up and I stop. The place was surrounded by trees and there was no hint of any life there.

"For a girl you sure are fast," oh that voice. I fell for it ages ago and even now it soothes me. I look back at him. Thank God I am not crying anymore. I notice that he isn't even panting.

"What do you want?" I snap. He looks so surprised. "Why don't you back to you dear Diaspro?" the anger is filling my voice. He is shocked. He should get an Oscar for acting like that.

"Bloom, what are you talking about?" he slowly starts walking towards me. "Don't you use that tone with me Prince Sky. Why don't you go fuck Diaspro rather than standing with me?" I could feel my eyes blazing. He stops. "I am just an ordinary girl, ain't I? An ordinary girl who suddenly came in your life and changed it!" I had no idea how these things were coming out of my mouth. I wanted him to make a harsh comment, say something to feed my anger but all he said was, "Do you think I don't love you?"

Anyone would think that! After hearing that kind of answer thinking this kind of thing is obvious. He was taking small steps towards me. "Don't come near me!" I was clearly out of my senses. He was coming near to me. "YOU BASTARD, GO FUCK DIASPRO! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" my dark side was taking over me. I wanted it to stop. Unwillingly, I fell on my knees with hands over my ear. "Get away, get away, don't come near me," these faint whispers were in my ear. "Bloom, I was just joking there," his voice was so soothing. "Bloom…" the way he speaks my name. I never thought that my name would be this beautiful.

"Sky……" I could feel his breath on my face. I opened my eyes to see his face just inches away from mine. "Sky, don't ever joke like this again," I said desperately. All he did was smile. God, I so wanted to kiss his lips. He pulled me up by my arms and I didn't struggle or make any effort against it.

"Do you really want me to be with Diaspro?" he asked without smiling. I shook my head.

"Give me one reason why I should be with you and not go fuck Diaspro?" his voice was very serious. I bowed my head and heard him leave. _"Don't go! Come back! I want you!"_ my heart was screaming. I ran towards and pushed him by his shirt to face me. As he faced me, I put my lips on his and kissed him. He kissed my back but I broke the kiss quickly.

"Because she can't kiss like me," I smiled. "It wasn't fun," he smirked. So he needed more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my lips on his. But this time I entered my tongue in his mouth. I felt his hand slipping towards my waist. Out tongues were playing. I was enjoying every second that was passing. We finally broke our perfect kiss because we needed air to survive. "Now that's more like it," Sky smiled while gasping. I bowed my head.

"Do you still wanna go fuck that bitch?" I smirked. He put on his thinking look. I really didn't like it. "HEY!" I cried and jumped on him and he fell on the ground with me over him. "If you ever have second thoughts about me, I swear I'll kill you!" I ordered him. "Do I have another choice?" he asked helplessly. I shook my head and kissed him again. No one could ruin this moment.

Nothing could ruin our relation.

Never!

* * *

**This came out very different from what I had planned. Yeah it was pretty random and had a extreme bit of OCC. This is the first time I've written a fanfic with this much swearing! It was really different from the fanfics which I usually write. The main reason I wrote it was because I wanted to surprise a big Sky x Bloom fan by writing it so suddenly. Hope it was up to your standards Phoebe!!**

**So do tell me about this very random story in your reviews. I assure you they all will be appreciated!**


End file.
